I want
by Emaline90
Summary: I want... you Harry" Draco x Harry Slash if u dont like don't read!


Authors Note: This is my first slash so please, please be kind. Please read and review!!

**I want...**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table on a particularly dreary day in April thinking about what had happened a week before. Why? he thought to himself. Why couldn't I do it? She was right there in front of me!

_She lay beneath him skantaly clad, breathing heavy and playing with his hair. This was it he was going to lose it once and for all. All of a sudden Potter's face popped into his head. His raven hair, green eyes, and lightning bolt scar. Draco forced the image from his mind and tried to continue, but no matter how hard he tried his face kept finding its way into his mind. _

Draco sighed and looked over to the Gryffindor table. There he was eating his pumpkin pastie, the corners of his mouth-- NO! I am not GAY!! Draco thought to himself. But why do I want him so bad? Why does my heart beat faster when I see him? He got up and left the Great Hall and decided to take a walk around the castle, maybe it would help him come back to his senses. Grabbe and Goyle got up to follow him, but he put out his hand and told them that he felt like being alone. They did as they were told.

Harry finished his breakfast and glanced over at the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of the thing that had been on his mind all day, Malfoy. He had spent many weeks studying the anatomy of the Slytherin boy. It started a few months ago after he and Ginny had broke up. He went into a deep depression and when he came out of it he figured out why it hadn't worked between them. It was simple and yet so complex, he was gay. It took him a while to get used to the fact but after a while it sorta sank in. Harry got up from his table waved at Ron and Hermione and told them that he would see them later. He walked out of the Great Hall, and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. Half way up out from behind a statue came a voice calling his name. "Psst Potter" Harry turned around to see no one there just a small piece of parchment. On the note in long lean letters it read:

_Meet me in the Astronmy Tower at midnight we need to talk._

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the common room when Hermione and Ron walked in. Harry got up and motioned to Hermione. The walked over to a secluded part of the room so as not to be over heard. "Do you remember when I told you about that little crush of mine well..." He pulled the letter out of his robes and showed it to Hermione. She read it quickly. "You think it's him?" she asked. Harry shurged his shoulders. "Well," she went on, "go take a trip to the astronomy tower tonight and see, take the invisiblity cloak."

Draco sit in the darkness of the astronomy tower figeting with a corner of his robes. There were about a hundred questions running through his mind. Unknown to him Harry was standing just a few feet away watching him. How could this be happening he thought to himself. He pinched himself. "Ouch!" He cried. "Harry?" Draco called in the direction of the yelp. Harry pulled off the cloak. "Humph.." Draco laughed, "Potter I didn't Hex you!" They both just stood looking at their feet not trying to work up the courage to talk. Harry made the first move. He walked over to Draco and sat down beside him. "Soo..." he sighed, "you wanted something?" Draco took a deep breath. "Yeah Potter, I want you and your raven hair to stay OUT of my mind!! I want to not want you! I want to ok again! I want..." And with that he broke down sobbing into his hands. Harry sat there in shock. After a few moments Harry reached over and grabbed the other boys hand. Draco looked up.

Draco woke up the next morning feeling lighter than a feather. He and Harry had talked for hours last night. Harry had explained how he had always felt funny when he was with Ginny, like something had been missing. Draco had told him about the incident a week before. Then when they decided they had better get off to bed. Draco got out of bed, got dressed and hurried down to breakfast hoping to see Harry.

"Why are you so happy this morning Harry? We have double potions today!" said Ron. "oh no reason," he sighed as he winked in Hermione's direction.

...

Click on the little button u know u want too its calling to u!! CLICK ME!!


End file.
